


Not So Open

by raggirare



Category: Cocoa Otoko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare





	Not So Open

It’s not that Takuya is homophobic or anything of the sort. He’s just not entirely comfortable with public displays of affection.

He’d grown up believing that things like that, like kissing and fondling and feeling each other up, that was all better left for the privacy of ones home. Hugging and holding hands he had no problem with. He’s never really been one for respecting public space, after all.

His band makes him realize just how uncomfortable he is around people exhibiting PDA. Even if they aren’t together.

Especially their vocalist and drummer.

Especially their vocalist.

Takuya admired Kenta. He thought he was amazing with everything he did; with how confident in himself he was; with how he was able to let himself look a complete fool and still laugh at himself, regardless of whether others were laughing at him or with him. He was also good to his friends; loyal and protective and open.

Maybe a little too open.

Takuya gave a shaky sigh and buried his face in his hands. They’d been doing a talk-show interview and a situation question had been asked and before the rapper could get a chance to interfere and tell them to cut, Kenta was stealing yet another kiss from Kousuke and it took every bit of willpower for Takuya to look at them after he had dropped his head and laughed in order to hide his embarrassment and discomfort. He had made a point of moving to move from his seat beside Kenta and sit at the other end of the row beside Kei before they had started, though, so he was thankful with himself for making such a wise decision.

He wasn’t sure how he would’ve reacted if he had been that close.

He was alone in the dressing room, his drink bottle on the table and completely emptied. He’d gotten out of the studio as soon as filming had ended, with the excuse that he really, really, really needed to use the bathroom, and had come straight back here to take advantage of the quiet while he could.

“Takuya?”

There goes that plan.

The rapper ran his hands up into his hair before lifting his head. He looked over at where Kei stood in the door and smiled as best he could.

“Yeah, Kei-san?”

Kei stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and walked closer to the younger boy. “Feeling better?” His voice was soft and worried and Takuya mentally kicked himself.

“I’m fine,” Takuya insisted as he stood. He walked to the fridge in the corner and pulled it open, fishing out a full bottle to replace his previous one. “Really, Kei-san. I’m okay. You can go back to the others. I’ll be out there soon.”

Despite Takuya’s insistence, Kei just sat down in the seat beside the one his friend had been sitting in. “I’ll wait for you.” He gave Takuya a smile as he sat back down his bottle. “Just to make sure.”

Takuya sighed and took a sip of water as he accepted that he wasn’t going to succeed in getting rid of Kei. He moved his seat closer to his friend, close enough that he could rest his head on his shoulder. Kei lifted an arm to wrap it around Takuya’s waist, nudging the jacket he was wearing out of the way so that the only thing stopping their skin touching was the thin shirt that Takuya was wearing.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kei asked again, his fingers rubbing slowly over where his hand was curled over Takuya’s side. “Kou-chan’s already told Kenken off.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“Everyone’s worried.”

Takuya fell silent for a moment. He pulled his legs up onto his chair as best he could and closed his eyes. “There’s nothing to be worried about.”

Kei sighed and turned his head. He kissed the side of Takuya’s head before lifting up his free hand to move some of the strands of hair on the rapper’s hair. “They’ve started to notice. Kou-chan, at least.” Takuya relaxed a little as the fingers began running through his hair. “You know if you ask them to, they won’t do it to such an extent anymore.”

“They don’t have to. I’ll get used to it eventually.”

Kei just sighed again and settled on silence. Takuya could be a stubborn boy sometimes. Stubborn enough that he wondered whether the rapper really was out of the teenager stage yet. He was still so polite and worried about inconveniencing people, especially the rest of the band, and once he had made a decision, he never wavered.

A knock at the door made Takuya jumped and sit up, pulling out of Kei’s hold. The bassist frowned a little but didn’t comment. He was used to it. Unless they were doing recordings or the whole band was together and being cuddly and skin-hungry, Takuya shied away from any form of affection. Kei knew why, and he didn’t want to push it, but it didn’t stop him from feeling that Takuya felt ashamed or embarrassed about them.

Takuya stood and approached the door, pulling it open just enough that he could see out.

“Ah, Ide-san.” It was one of the assitants. “Is Hosogai-san here?”

He shook his head without hesitation. “I think I saw him going to the restroom,” he offered and smiled at the thanks he received before closing the door again. He didn’t move away from it immediately, and when he did try to move, he found his back hitting something solid.

Arms slid around his waist and pulled him back against a familiar chest. Takuya let his head lean back to rest on Kei’s shoulder and lifted his arms to place them over the bassist’s.

“Thought you wanted me to go back.”

Takuya’s eyes slid closed and he tuned his head to brush his lips over Kei’s neck softly. “It’s nicer with you here.”

Kei just smiled and turned his head as best he could. He could barely reach Takuya’s cheek, so he kissed there with a brush of his lips.

“Thank you… Kei.”


End file.
